As a method for realizing augmented reality with an image recognition technology, it has been known to use markers. However, the use of mechanical markers results in the impairment of design. In order to solve this problem, there has been known a method for specifying an object based on local feature values resistant to a change in the status of the object (such as the rotation of the object and a change in the distance of the object) without using markers.
However, according to object recognition based on local feature values in the related art, it is necessary to calculate feature values for each of in-plane rotating estimation, multi-scale searching, and feature value extraction for object recognition. Therefore, a processing load increases, which in turn hinders a comfortable operation when a lot of objects are recognized.